DESCRIPTION: This application is for the support of a meeting at Cold Spring Harbor which will be the sixth meeting of its sort, centered on the neurobiology of Aplysia. Though it has the title "Cell and Molecular Biology of Aplysia and Related Invertebrates", all the speakers are in fact neuroscientists. This organism has a venerable history in neuroscience and continues to be an active area of research, especially in the field of ion channels, neural systems, and learning: there are few venues that showcase invertebrate neural studies and this meeting is an important event for the field. Notably, an assortment of investigators who work with other invertebrate animals had been added to the mix in 1995 and this will continue. This broadens and enhances the caliber of the presentations for the participants.